Fábrica de muñecas
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Cada una de ellas es una hermosa y llamativa muñeca colocada perfectamente en el aparador esperando su nuevo dueño, alguien que esta vez si las cuide y no las rompa aunque lo más probable es que si lo haga y otra vez acaben rotas, usadas y deshechas en un rincón.:Konoichis:.


**capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**FÁBRICA DE MUÑECAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La fábrica de muñecas rotas.**_

**.**

**.**

_...Cada una de ellas es especial a su manera, _

_cada una de ella es hermosa a su manera._

_Y cada una de ellas esta rota a su manera..._

**.**

**.**

Existen tantas muñecas en el mundo, cada una es especial a su manera, hermosas, dulces y llamativas pero todas ellas -aunque no se conozcan entre si- tienen algo en común, _**están rotas**_.

Cada una por un motivo en especial.

**.**

**.**

Cada mañana al levantarse Ino siempre hace lo mismo, se observa al espejo.

Es alta y rubia y hermosa pero_** no **_lo suficiente. Entonces enmarca sus ojos azules con delineador negro y colorea sus labios de un color rojo intenso. Y vuelve a verse al espejo, peinada y maquillada y arreglada y sonríe ante tal imagen aunque en el fondo aún sigue viendo y recalcando sus _**defectos**_ y a veces quisiera ser como Rin -su hermana mayor- que es hermosa y segura y acaba de casarse y _**parece **_-aunque ella no lo sabe- que todo le va bien y aunque Ino lo niegue, _**la envidia**_.

El novio y la boda y el vestido blanco.

―Que hermosa eres―

E Ino sonríe ante el elogio del desconocido porque le aumenta el ego y le recuerda que ella _**si**_ es hermosa.

―Ino―

―Dios, Sakura ¿Qué ocurrió contigo?― Pregunta al ver a su amiga esperandola en una de las tantas mesas de aquella heladeria.

Y Sakura trata de sonreir a pesar de todo.

―Tuve una mala noche― Comenta cerrando los ojos con frustración y al abrirlos, sonríe fingiendo, pretendiendo que todo _**esta bien**_.

Y por sus ojeras Ino no lo duda, ella tampoco la ha pasado bien en los últimos días -años- pero al menos logra esconderlo con mucho -demasiado- maquillaje.

―Vamos por un helado― Susurra la rubia y Sakura sonríe_** feliz **_de tenerla.

―Esto esta delicioso― Comenta la de ojos verdes deborando su helado de fresas y chocolate.

Ino sonríe -forzada- aún observando su móvil, _**carente**_ de mensajes. Esa misma mañana al despertarse le había escrito a Sai, salían -se acostaban- hacía tres meses y la rubia quería _**algo más **_-como todas-

―Por lo visto él _**no**_― Susurro.

Y Sakura solo se queda callada porque sabe lo que su amiga siente.

Ino es bonita, es perfecta, como una de esas rubias y preciosas muñecas _Barbies_, con su cabello largo y reluciente y su ropa ajustada y sensual. Siempre hermosas y perfectas y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro,

Ino es hermosa y plástica y por dentro esta _**vacía**_.

**.**

**.**

―Ah, Sakura― Susurra muy bajito pero ella lo escucha y otra vez se rompe.

Oh, si. Allí esta._** El dolor**_. En medio de su pecho.

Entonces él acaba y Hinata no logra llegar al orgasmo y Naruto solo se quita, algo avergonzado, quizás por pensar en Sakura mientras le hace el amor, no corrección mientras se coge a Hinata o quizás porque la pobre chica no logró llegar al orgasmo y él si.

―¿Te ocurre algo? Hinata―

Y ella clava sus ojos perlas -vacíos- en él, es tan atractivo y fuerte y valiente y Hinata se siente tan_** poco **_merecedora de tenerlo que solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras se recuesta en su pecho desnudo. Naruto la abraza, aún con dudas pero rápidamente lo olvida y se duerme.

Y la pobre piel de Hinata, pálida y sin vida, como la _**porcelana**_, se rompe -otra vez- por _**su**_ culpa y ella evita gemir mientras llora sentada en la cama, desnuda y envuelta en las sábanas porque no quiere usar su camisa como siempre soño hacerlo y Naruto se remueve entre las sábanas blancas, aún dormido, quizás pensando en _**ella**_ -en Sakura, no en Hinata- y solo logra que Hinata llore aún más, mordiéndose los labios para evitar hacer algún sonido que lo despierte, porque se supone que Naruto es su novio y que la quiere y que ya _**no**_ ama a su ex-novia, a Sakura y cuando regresé a casa y Hanabi le pregunte como le fue, Hinata solo sonreír y dirá que la cita fue _**maravillosa.**_

Hinata es hermosa como esas viejas muñecas de porcela, esas que solo sirven de _**decoración**_, que son hermosas y tétricas a la vez, que _**solo **_sirven para verlas, ni siquiera sirven para jugar con ellas porque son tan frágiles que se rompen con apenás tocarlas.

Hinata es hermosa y esta _**echa pedazos**_.

**.**

**.**

Y luego esta Karin, una de las _**favoritas**_ de los hombres -ella_** si **_sirve para jugar- es sensual y llamativa y_** siempre **_tiene a alguien al lado -por lo menos por una noche-

―Eres asombrosa― La alaga mientras se levanta de la cama.

Y Karin sonríe coqueta, segura de si misma y observa a Suigetsu vestirse mientras apreta algunas teclas en su móvil y lee algunos mensajes -ignorándola por completo- entonces la pelirroja frunce el ceño aún desnuda y envuelta en mantas.

―Vamos. Te llevó― La apresura el albino y Karin se levanta indignada de la cama de aquel _motel_ de mala muerte.

―¿Quieres... Quieres hacer algo el próximo fin de semana?― Pregunta dudosa acabando de vestirse.

El albino sonríe -lujurioso- y se aproxima a ella.

―Me encantaria_** repetirlo**_―

Entonces Karin lo entiende, él solo quiere sexo.

Cuando llega a su casa, se quita los tacos y se tira sobre la cama,_** otra vez **_le paso lo mismo, otra vez se acosto con alguien la primera cita y otra vez el tipo solo quería eso, sexo sin compromiso.

―Soy una idiota― Murmura clvando sus ojos rojos en el techo.

Karin es una hermosa y sensual muñeca inflable, esas que los hombres usan y luego guardan debajo de la cama, porque les da vergüenza que la vean, esa que solo utilizan cuando tienen_** ganas**_.

Karin es sensual pero _**siempre**_ acaba escondida debajo de la cama o en algún otro lugar donde_** nadie **_más la encuentre.

**.**

**.**

Oh si y luego viene una de mis favoritas.

_**.**_

_Crack._

_**.**_

Sakura volvió a oír ese extraño sonido y no sabía si la ventana de su dormitorio había acabado de desquebrajarse o es otra de sus_** costuras **_que se tensa y se rompe.

Esta sola en medio de su dormitorio, llorando -como todas las noches- Sasuke la acaba de traer de una cita -en realidad solo tuvieron sexo en el asiento trasero de su coche- que no duro más de dos horas porque el pelinegro debía juntarse con sus amigos a jugar al _rugby._

―Shh― Se consuela mientras gime y llora y evita hacer ruido y despertar a sus padres ―Todo estará bien― Murmura mientras le da un profundo trago a su bebida.

_Tequila._ Sakura _**ama **_el _tequila._

Entonces se embriaga, es pátetico que a sus veintidos años se embriague sola en su dormitorio pero eso evita que sienta y sufra pero_** no **_evita que llore y se desgarre y entonces sus costuras se rompen.

Sakura solo quiere tener un novio, uno bueno, que la quiera y la cuide y logré _**enamorarse**_ de él -no quiere recordar el fracaso con su ex-novio,_** demasiado **_bueno para ella- y quiere reír y soñar y dejar de sufrir y llorar.

**.**

―¿Konan?― Murmura entrando al departamento de su hermana mayor.

Entonces la ve llorando, destrosada, rota -incluso más que ella- sobre la cama y Sakura sabe que debe actuar fuerte y _**olvidarse **_de su dolor y consolar a su hermana.

―Shh, tranquila― Susurra acariciando los cabellos azules de su hermana mayor ―Todo estará bien―

Y realmente quiere _**creer **_esa frase.

Sakura es una vieja muñeca de trapo, todos juegan con ella, la usan y la rompen y cuando sus costuras de deshacen y el relleno se escapa de su cuerpo, la abandonan en un rincón. Entonces ella se levanta, algo adormilada, anesteciada, _**usada**_ y toma aguja e hilo y cose sus costuras, de prisa, sin mucho cuidado, porque no quiere estar en ese rincón mucho tiempo y que la _**olviden**_ y que ya _**nadie**_ quiera jugar con ella y vuelve a estar bien y vuelve al aparador donde otra vez, algún niño la tomará y la usara y la rompera y volveran a tirarla en un rincón. Un círculo que_** jamás **_tiene fin.__

Sakura es una llamativa y hermosa muñeca de trapo, rellena de ilusiones_** falsas **_y recuerdos_** dolorosos **_y sueños _**rotos**_ y besos _**perdidos**_.

**.**

**.**

Luego tenemos a la marioneta, _**siempre**_ manejada por hilos invisibles controlados por una mano superior.

―Tenten, vamos―

Ella sonríe al verlo y se sube a su coche de prisa evitando hacerlo esperar -aunque él la hizo esperar media hora-

―Neji― Lo saluda con un beso.

Y él pone en marcha el coche para llegar a su trabajo y Tenten recuerda que Neji le consiguió ese empleo hace siete meses en el estudio contable de su padre y que eso le servirá en su _currículum_ cuando obtenga el titulo dentro de dos años.

Su móvil vibra entre su bolsillo, la casaña lo saca con cuidado y lee el mensaje.

_**Sakura.**_

_Iremos a bailar con Ino y Temari este sábado ¿Te prendes?_

Y Tenten tiene tantas _**tantas **_ganas de ir, porque hace mucho que no las ve y las extraña.

―Este sábado es el cumpleaños de un amigo, hará una fiesta en su casa― Escucha su potente y varonil voz y Tenten sabe que_** no **_le pregunta si quiere ir, solo lo_** afirma**_.

_**Irán.**_

Y Tenten por suspuesto que irá, entonces guarda el móvil -sin responder el mensaje- en su bolsillo y sonríe, confundida, porque sabe que le esta fallando a sus amigas y algún día ellas se lo reprocharán pero ama_** tanto **_a Neji que_** no puede **_negarle nada. Y ha cambiado tanto por él, su aspecto, su trabajo, su carrera.

Y lo seguiría haciendo, porque lo ama o porque simplemente _**depende**_ de él.

Tenten es una simple marioneta, ella siempre va a creer que toma todas las decisiones que afectan su vida, que es independiente y segura y que_** nadie **_la controla pero su vida siempre estará dominada por hilos invisibles que alguien más controla y maneja a su antojo.

Tenten es tan bonita y esta tan enamorada que no nota los_** hilos **_atados a sus muñecas.

**.**

**.**

Matsuri... Matsuri es pequeña, acaba de cumplir la mayoria de edad y ya se siente toda una mujer, un adulto. Entonces cuando su novio -dos años mayor que ella- la incita a marcharse de la fiesta en casa de Moegi -su mejor amiga- e ir a su coche a tener relaciones, ella solo sonríe, coqueta y asiente,_** fingiendo **_la experiencia que _**no**_ tiene.

―Ah, Gaara. Espera― Susurra.

Pero él no la escucha, ya esta lo demasiado ebrio y caliente como para detenerse y Matsuri es desprendida de su única prenda y siente la verguenza y el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, entonces él la embiste, brusco y salvaje sin preocuparse de que ella es virgen y le duele y Matsuri solo quiere que termine porque el sexo es horrible o al menos el sexo con Gaara lo es.

**.**

Y otra vez, Gaara ignora sus mensajes y sus llamados y Matsuri sabe que él solo queria eso, sexo y _**nada más**_.

―Que estúpida soy― Murmura mientras se coloca un abrigo deportivo color verde y sale de su casa, caminando a paso lento, calmado, _**inseguro.**_

La música invade sus oídos sumiéndola en un estado de abstracción, de anestecia.

―Donde_** nada **_duele―

Entonces llega a la farmacia y demorá quince minutos en ingresar y quince minutos más en acercarse al mostrador donde se encuentra una bonita mujer mayor.

―Disculpe, me daría una _píldora del día después_― Pide algo avergonzada pero la mujer parece no sorprenderse por su pedido y la castaña entiende que debe ser muy común para ella que chicas jovenes -como ella- vengan a pedirle justo eso.

Entonces solo paga y regresa de prisa a su casa, Gaara usó condón pero aún tiene _**miedo**_ y lo peor sería quedar embarazada de esa imbécil.

―Vete al diablo, No Sabaku― Chilla y la píldora se desliza por su garganta como las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Matsuri es un bonito titere, es bastante parecido a la marioneta pero a diferencia de esta que _**cree**_ que nadie la controla, el títere sabe que la manejan, que _**alguien**_ se ha metido dentro de ella y la manipula desde lo más_** profundo **_de su ser haciendo con ella lo que se le viene en gana. _**El titiritero**_. Usándola, manipulándola, controlándola y jugando con ella para luego tirarla al tarro de la basura.

Matsuri es un bonito titere siempre esperando que alguien la mueva porque sola _**no puede.**_

**.**

**.**

Y por último tenemos a Temari, fuerte y valiente e independiente, ella si _**no**_ depende de nadie, se controla a si misma. Siempre segura y confiada pero siempre cargada de responsabilidades que ella misma asume, así puede ocuparse de alguien más y evitar y esconder sus propios_** problemas**_.

―Kankuro, limpia eso― Chilla enojada observando los platos del día anterior sucios en el fregadero.

―Ahora lo hago―

Y Temari sabe que no lo hará, entonces se coloca los guantes y decide hacerlo ella misma, porque desde los dieciocho años -cuando sus padres murieron- se hizo adulto_** a la fuerza **_-no porque quisiera- para poder cuidar a sus hermanos y ser la mujer o el hombre o lo que sea de la casa.

―¿Y tu dónde estabas?―

Gaara la observa como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza mientars vuelve con los ojos hinchados de tanto alcohol y quien sabe que más y larga una risa _**vacía **_y sin gracia mientras observa a su hermana mayor en plan de madre.

―Por ahí― Responde y sube las escaleras de prisa evitando una nueva pelea.

Y Temari solo se queda perpleja ante lo respondón y grosero que puede ser su pequeño hermano y Kankuro se encojé de hombros ajeno al problema.

―Ah― Suspira y sabe que no logrará nada por la fuerza entonces por ese día decide dejar las cosas _**en paz**_.

Total esa noche se irá de farra con sus amigas.

**.**

―¡_Tequila_!―

Y sabe que otra vez deberá cargar con Sakura e Ino -_**como siempre**_- porque es adulta y responsable y...

―Hola―

―Hola―

Y quizás ya _**no**_ deba serlo. O al menos por esa noche.

―Shikamaru―

―Temari―

Entonces sonríe mientras observa de reojo a sus dos mejores amigas ebrias bailando sobre la barra con un par de desconocidos ¿Y saben algo? Eso ya_** no **_es problema suyo.

Porque Temari se ha _**cansado**_ de ser fuerte e independiente y responsable, se ha cansado de _**fingir**_ que no le duele la muerte de sus padres, se ha cansado de guardar secretos y sentimientos y de _**siempre**_ estar bien.

Temari es como esas viejas muñecas rusas, esas que son una dentro de la otra y cada vez se van haciendo más pequeñas, así es Temari,_** pequeña **_por dentro pero ella se coloca escudos, unos sobre otros, entonces se ve grande y fuerte y la gente_** cree **_que siempre estara bien pero_** no **_lo esta.

Temari es una muñeca rusa, rellena de sentimientos celosamente guardados que tarde o temprano _**tendrán que salir**_.

**.**

**.**

Cada una de ellas es una hermosa y llamativa_** muñeca **_colocada perfectamente en el aparador esperando su _**nuevo dueño**_, alguien que esta vez si las cuide y no las rompa aunque lo más probable es que_** si **_lo haga y otra vez acaben rotas, usadas y deshechas en un rincón.

**.**

Quizás un día Ino se de cuenta que debajo del reluciente plástico tiene un cerebro y un corazón y que despeinada y sin maquillaje sigue siendo hermosa y_** no **_necesita un hombre que asegure eso.

**.**

Quizás algún día Karin se valore y no deje que_** nadie **_la use para sacarse las ganas y aguarde por un hombre que si la quiera, la valore y camine con ella de la mano por la calle sin sentir verguenza.

**.**

Quizás algún día Tenten _**corte**_ los hilos que la atan y evitan que siga adelante y sea ella quien controle su futuro y su destino.

**.**

Y Matsuri se rellenará de sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas y no volverá a permitir que _**nadie**_ se meta dentro de ella y la manipule a su antojo.

**.**

Quizás un día Temari deje de escudarse y saque todas esas pequeñas muñecas dentro de si y deje de _**esconder **_sus sentimientos y finalmente se muestre como es.

**.**

Y Hinata se dará cuenta que es hermosa y que cada cicatriz de sus partes rotas, que cada pedazo que le falta la hacen _**aún más**_ hermosa.

**.**

Quizás un día Sakura deje de coserse y des-coserse y des-coserse y coserse y empiece a cuidar más sus costuras para que ya _**no**_ se rompan.

**.**

Quzás algún día se conozcan entre si y se darán cuenta que _**no**_ son simples muñecas que son más que eso. Que son mujeres, hermosas y perfectas y que_** no **_merecen que _**nadie**_ juegue con ellas.

**.**

_**Que merecen ser felices. **_

_**.**_

_**Que merecen ser ellas mismas.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
